A Saga Revised
by Eclaire Heartilly
Summary: A bit of romance in later chapters so plese read and write what you think...it starts when the fellowship Arwen comes out of Moria. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings!!! However, I own the whole trilogy on DVD...lol.

* * *

It starts in Lothlorien just to tell you and it's in Arwen's POV.  
  
"Where do we venture now, Aragorn?" Legolas asked after we had just came out of Moria. Aragorn hesitated a bit as he looked at out downtrodden faces full of sorrow, grief and exhaustion.  
  
"Gandalf...Gandalf would have wanted us to cross the Nimrodel River into Lothlorien," Aragorn stated finally. He then walked over to beside where I was tending Frodo's wound. Gimli and Legolas nodded but Boromir half- heartily agreed.  
  
"How's Frodo, Arwen?" he asked, concerned about the Ringbearer's injury. Frodo had been hit by the cave troll's spear.  
  
"He'll be fine. He was wearing that mithil coat that Gan- Gandalf told us about," I said, as tears of grief and sorrow streamed down once more. Aragorn hugged me closely and whispered some words of reassurance then brought Frodo and me close to the fire that Sam made to cook our supper.  
  
After the Company had eaten in silence, Aragorn told us that it was best for us to go.  
  
"Let us go! We have already stayed here to long," he shouted to the others.  
  
"Give them time to mourn!" Boromir said defiantly, watching the hobbits gloomy faces.  
  
"If we stay here any longer, there won't be any of us left to mourn. Orcs will be swarming around here by nightfall!" Aragorn argued as the hobbits hurriedly extinguished the fire and hid all traces of it.  
  
"Very well, laddies! Move on!" Gimli laughed as he picked up his axe and followed Legolas's lead. We all raced after the two friends. We all ran pretty fast concerned about the thousands of orcs that would be following us. However, we had not gone far before the sun sank behind the westward heights and great shadows crept down the mountainsides. Dusk already veiled our feet as the fair woods of the First-Born came closer to my superior Elven-sight.  
  
Soon, the sun was completely submerged by the shadows. In our hearts, we all prayed that the pursuing orcs were going to abandon their chase and be content enough to drive us out of Moria. Still heavily engulfed by grief, we continued to run on until we had finally arrived at the clear waters of the Nimrodel. Legolas, Aragorn and I sighed in relief for the enchanted woods were just on the far bank.  
  
We rested for a short while, so we all filled our water gourds with the cool refreshing water. As the stars came out and reflected on the water, I began to sing a song about the fair elf maiden Nimrodel.  
  
An Elven-maid there was of old, A shining star by day. Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair. As sun upon the golden boughs, In Lorien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light, As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel, By water clear and cool, Her voice as falling silver fell Into the shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell In sunlight or in shade, For lost of yore was Nimrodel, And in the mountains strayed.  
  
"Go on! Sing the rest," Legolas requested as he laid down and gazed at the stars.  
  
"I'm sorry but the song is long and I have forgotten much. The song itself is very sad, therefore I will not add to our grief," I replied sadly to him as I sat on a rock beside the edge.  
  
"Please, at least tell us her story, Arwen!" Sam beseeched politely and all the other hobbits nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well, Samwise. It begins about how sorrow came upon Lothlorien, Lorien of the Blossom, when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."  
  
"But the Dwarves didn't make the evil," Gimli added quickly.  
  
"I said not so, good Dwarf," I continued softly. "Yet, however, evil came. So many of the Elves of Nimrodel's kindred left and departed but she was lost in the far South, near the White Mountains. Therefore, she came not to the ship where, Amroth, her lover, awaited for her. Then, out of sorrow and regret, she died. Since then, in the spring when the wind is in the new leaves, the echo of her voice is still heard by the falls that bear her name."  
  
"It is also told that Nimrodel built a house in the tree branches; for it is the custom of the Lorien Elves to dwell in the trees, and perhaps it is still. But because of that, they were called the Galadhrim, the Tree- people," Legolas continued my story.  
  
"Are you one of the Galadhrim, Arwen?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
"Yes and no, master Took. My mother was one of the Galadhrim but my father was not. I personally never felt comfortable sleeping in a tree," I answered as truthfully and completely as I could, trying to avoid mentioning my mother. Legolas and Aragorn watched me with understanding eyes.  
  
Only they knew of my past, of my mother. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Pippin asked yet another question.  
  
"And who and where is your mother? I would much like to see where you inherited your beauty," Pippin asked shyly.  
  
"Haven't you asked enough questions?" Aragorn said loudly, worried about my reaction.  
  
"It's alright Aragorn." I replied. "My mother was Lady Celebrian, daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. I haven't seen for nearly five centuries. She has sailed into the west to the Undying Lands," I explained. A tinge of regret filled my heart for I knew I would never see her again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I-"Pippin murmured.  
  
"No it's fine," I assured the young hobbit. The Company then fell in silence.  
  
"Well, we can't build a house, but tonight we will do as the Galadhrim and seek shelter in the tree-tops, if we can. We have sat here beside the River already longer than wise," Aragorn commented. He then took my hand and the Company now proceeded to go into the woods.  
  
As we entered, I felt fear in my fellow companions. Gimli asked hesitantly, "Is this wise, Aragorn? I have heard of a great sorceress that leave none unscathed in these woods."  
  
"Yes, I've heard stories back in the White City too. She ensnares travelers like us." Boromir added.  
  
"Speak no evil against her and no evil will be done to you. If you had said unchanged instead of unscathed then it would have been true," said Aragorn.  
  
"Perhaps, but nonetheless, here's a dwarf she won't ensnare!" Gimli replied proudly. "Fear not young hobbits! I heave the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk!"  
  
I couldn't help but giggle at his foolishness. Then, unexpectedly, elvish archers surrounded us and their arrows were all nocked and aimed at us.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark!" a blond haired elf said. Sighing, I stepped forth to confront him.  
  
"Haldir, is this how you welcome travelers who need help? The Lady of Light should be ashamed."  
  
"Lady Arwen! You should not be here!" Haldir exclaimed as his men lowered their bows and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Thank you, Haldir, but I know where I should be. Now, enough time wasted. We wish to speak with the Lady." I demanded, drawing to my full height despite the numerous sores and bruises that pained me.  
  
"Lady Arwen of Rivendell, I cannot let you or your companions pass. This young halfing here brings great evil!" he argued.  
  
"Haldir, please," Aragorn started.  
  
"Ah, Aragorn! You are known to us, Dunadan," Haldir interrupted, then saw Legolas. "Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduillion!"  
  
"My lord!" a messenger came running to him.  
  
"Yes, Hadrim?"  
  
"The Lady wishes to speak with them."  
  
"Very well." Haldir said. "Come with me."  
  
"Hannon le, Haldir," Aragorn and I said in unison. We then followed the elves till they stopped at Cerin Amroth for a short rest.  
  
"My friends, we are now passing by Cerin Amroth and will soon reach Caras Galadron," Haldir guided us, though I knew all this already. Aragorn smiled and took my hand in his as we walked pass our special place, memories flooding both our minds; the day where we pledged to each other.  
  
"I still hold true to my oath, nin melath," Aragorn muttered.  
  
"And I as well, my Ranger," I replied. 


End file.
